


【授翻】二手烟

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 作者：灰地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10187302
Relationships: 光芝诺
Kudos: 4





	【授翻】二手烟

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：灰  
> 地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10187302

还不待对方回答便打开了门，被呛得连连咳嗽。  
“你回来了？”  
“芝诺斯…？搞什么玩意儿，怎么还抽烟？”  
隔着门清晰地看到有烟雾从缝里飘出来，房间烟雾缭绕有些昏暗，穿过迷蒙的云雾，背后就是芝诺斯那双汪洋般的苍蓝眼眸。  
房主也没怪罪你的冒犯，只是躺在柔软的长椅上重新叼起烟杆。精雕细琢的烟杆在他手中如同玩具，东西看来被细心养护过，可稍显暗淡的颜色又说明它是有些年头的。  
芝诺斯斜睨到处寻找换气扇开关的你，又抽了一口烟才说话。  
“以前没在你面前抽过吗？”  
“我可不知道，这还是第一次，平时连个味儿都闻不出来。”  
“——是啊，确实很久没吸了。”  
芝诺斯“啪”地把烟灰磕进烟灰缸，火星子在你眼前划过红色的痕迹，他又点了一支新的。  
“要是有你在身边不吸也行，如果你告诉我今天能回来，哪里还用得着去碰它。”  
“那是因为……突然就有空了，想着与其先联系还不如提前回来找你。”  
被戳到痛处的你手足无措开始辩解，但解释只是白费力气。  
芝诺斯对你的解释毫无兴趣，吞云吐雾间你觉得屋里又暗了一分。你瞧着他装烟叶的白皙手指动作实在是倦怠，担心人家会不会半路睡着。  
“昨天我去平定蛮族叛乱。”  
“嗯？是之前提到的那个吗，伊尔萨巴德大陆东边的？”  
“也许是吧。”  
“等等，我半年前不就已经报告了吗，现在才开始叛乱……难道之前没有彻底镇压？”  
“对。”芝诺斯笑得像只大猫一样眯起眼睛，“我在培养他们，半年来亲眼见证他们储藏物资、积蓄力量，为了打倒帝国而奋斗。”  
“按捺住急于立功的部下，牵制打算掠夺功劳的民众派，那段时间还真是相当快乐。”愉悦的笑容里藏不住讥讽，“听说埋藏下的怨恨的种子前几天终于发芽了，我就去看了看他们蠢蠢欲动的样子，但是……”  
芝诺斯又抽了一口有害健康的废气代替下文。  
你终于明白了，其实芝诺斯并没有多乐在其中，虽然可以尽情享受他的狩猎，但还是没能真正令他满意。  
“所以你就开始闹脾气，一直在抽烟？”  
烟灰缸里的灰烬堆成小山坡，搞不好自他回来后就一直是这样，负责打扫的女仆现在肯定在哭吧。  
“和怄气不一样。”芝诺斯伸出烟杆子前段点点你，“倒也不算那么无聊，不如说只有一丁点兵力就能奋战到那种程度，让我很是佩服。殊死搏斗直至最后一人，即使我砍掉他的头仿佛也要扑上来咬死我。……但这些还不够。”  
薄雾对侧那双眼睛突然狂热起来。  
“他们挑衅我却在让我满足前就全军覆没，还能有比这更头疼的事情吗？可是已经没有其他猎物了，那种东西再怎么样也无法使我满意。会生气不是理所当然的？”  
燃尽一切也不愿停歇的火焰渐渐将势头蔓延至你的小腹，带动你心里另一团炽热。仿佛是要用烟雾拼命地平息尚未熄灭的炽火，苍蓝的双眸正烂漫地燃烧着。  
你说了句“快别吸了”，从笑着叼住烟嘴的芝诺斯手里抽走烟管。  
“是没错，如果你被除我以外的人满足，我才会困扰。”  
“确实如此。”  
白皙的手掌把你招过来，芝诺斯倾身向前勾住你的脖子，照脸吐出一口白雾。  
“如果是以前的我，会认为缺少的东西无法填补，然后就此放弃。——可现在的我认识了你，已经体会过满足感后却不得不用那种低劣的玩意消遣，你能明白我的愤慨吗？”  
“……是我不好，是我不好。”你吸饱了二手烟，边咳嗽边把烟雾挥散。  
“但是正巧你赶回来，虽然有点在意为什么没有先联络，不过这次算了先饶过你。”  
收回架在桌上的两条腿，烟锅叩击桌面发出清脆的响声，空着的手捉住你的下颚，指尖的触感光滑冰冷。  
芝诺斯仔细审视着你鲜红色的口腔，突然挑衅似的一笑。你当然不服输，积极迎上他湿滑且泛着苦涩味的舌尖。显而易见这不是个温柔亲密的吻，你们以这种形式交锋，动作粗暴、相互撕咬般进行粘膜接触。不擅长进攻就会被咬到，露出一丝胆怯便立即落得下风。  
你回过神来发现自己正托着芝诺斯漂亮的后脑勺忘我地啃咬，金发在你手里纠结成一团，但说实话手感是真的好。  
一吻结束，芝诺斯擦掉唇边的唾液，发自内心地笑了。冒险者伸手抵住想再度凑近的芝诺斯的脸。  
“卧室里继续？还是想在外面？”  
“哪边都行，随你喜欢。”  
你不禁叹气，对他而言确实哪边都一样，无论互相厮杀亦或性交，无非是发泄心中燥热的行为而已。考虑到选择卧室里不会导致更严重的流血事件，对你们俩都好，所以也差不多该从这个房间里出去了。  
不知是否由于你犹豫不决、迟迟没有答复让芝诺斯着急了，他扭头咬住你的手腕。你不能指望他这种人嘴下留情，于是皮肤被撕裂，传来了牙齿与骨头碰撞的讨厌的触感。你垮下肩膀，流血事件已经发生，这下子去哪都无所谓了。

END


End file.
